1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and in particular relates to a semi-automatic slidable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, and personal digital assistants are typically divided into four types: all in one, flip cover, rotating cover, and sidekick-esque. The sidekick-esque portable devices have become increasingly popular in the consumer market, as users are able to open or close a sliding cover with only one hand, and the sliding cover is capable of being integrated with various operating interfaces.
The sliding cover of the conventional sidekick-esque portable device is connected by a sliding mechanism which is disposed respectively on a main body and a sliding cover, and moves between a closed position and a full-open position. FIG. 1 shows a conventional sliding mechanism 10, wherein a hinge 11 slides along a track 12. The disadvantage of the conventional sliding mechanism 10 is the width of span length D is too narrow to fit a sidekick-esque portable device or a sliding mechanism with big span length.